


My Sweet Valentine

by tellemonstar



Series: February Fun [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No beta oops, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, two idiots in love, well this got much bigger than i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar
Summary: Chloe was never a huge fan of Valentine's day until she started dating the Devil. A fluffy, smutty Deckerstar Valentine's week story.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: February Fun [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179035
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	My Sweet Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be posted in time for Valentine's day, but it didn't want to be finished then. So you're getting it now. Also it's little different to my normal style, more freeform than usual. 
> 
> Prompts:  
> Location: Chloe's Apartment, Lucifer's Penthouse  
> Tropes/Kinks: Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Masturbation, Orgasm Control (if you squint),

**February 8th**

Chloe hadn’t been a big fan of Valentine’s Day in the past. In high school it had been fun as a senior, and she’d had several Valentine bouquets or chocolates show up. Jed, for all his talk, had brought her a card, a (cheap) bracelet and some flowers when they’d dated.

Dan had been a bit better their first few years together, and even for their first Valentine’s Day when they’d been married, but he’d soon fallen short. Often forgetting the day completely, or getting her something very unromantic. Once Trixie came along, she’d stopped trying herself.

Dating the Devil however had opened up the romantic side of herself she’d locked away, and she was kind of looking forward to it. Whilst it wasn’t until Sunday, she’d already gotten a couple of things from her Devil. Monday morning he’d presented her with a cup of coffee, a bowl of her favourite granola, a small box and a little card.

The box contained a little red heart-shaped lollipop and a little USB-powered coffee warmer for her desk at work. The front of the card had two cartoon bottles - one of gin and the other tonic on it and simply said, ‘You complete me’. Inside was written:

_Detective,_

_Enjoy your gift - now your coffee will stay warm, even when you have to do boring paperwork._

_Your Favourite Devil._

It had made her laugh and linger just a little longer over her kiss goodbye.

After spending the day doing paperwork and going to court, Chloe was walking back to her car when she spotted a card in a shop window that just tickled her. Entering, she found several cards and a few funny little gifts to go with them. She had Lucifer’s actual Valentine’s present safely tucked away, but he was obviously in the mood to have fun with it for the week, so she would reciprocate in kind.

With more purchases than she’d intended - the store had quite a variety of novelty items, funny gifts, sweet gifts, naughty gifts, etc, she headed back to her car. They were spending the evening at her place, so she headed for her apartment. Once home, she went upstairs and stashed the gifts in her wardrobe, then changed into more comfortable clothes. Checking the time she went back to the bag of gifts, pulled out a card and gift then went downstairs to write on the card.

10 minutes later there was a knock on the front door before it opened, and she saw Lucifer standing there, a takeout bag in his hand and a smirk on his face. “Hello, Detective.”

Hiding a grin, Chloe walked up to him and kissed him chastely on the cheek. “Hello Lucifer.”

Stepping aside to let him in, she was glad she’d hidden his card and gift for the time being. He walked in and closed the door behind him, then placing the takeout on the counter, came over and kissed her, hands gripping her hips possessively. She melted into the kiss, as it was impossible not to, and let the stresses of the day leave her. Eventually he broke the kiss. “Feel better?”

“Mmmm,” was her response. What the hell else was she going to say after having her brain thoroughly fried. She walked into her kitchen and got plates from the cupboards. She put them on the table and sat, Lucifer having collected the food and bringing it with him. They dined on their after work late dinner of burgers and fries. She picked out a fry then bit in.

“How was court? Did the bad guys get the justice they deserve?” Lucifer asked, eating his own fries.

“Mostly. Some cases will need to be continued. Some got off on less than they should have, but that’s the legal system.” Chloe’s reply was finished with a yawn. She waved away that conversation and sipping from the wine Lucifer had also brought with him. “I got you something.”

“Oh?”

Chloe rose and pulled the gift and card from its hiding place, then placed it on the table in front of Lucifer. He opened the card - it had two melons on the bottom and written above them was ‘I’ll let you squeeze my melons’. He laughed, then opened it to read the message.

_Lucifer,_

_Since you love to play with things, especially on crime scenes, I got you these as a substitute._

_Your Detective._

He unwrapped the gift and pulled it out of its nondescript packaging. It was a set of juggling balls that doubled as stress balls that were decorated to look like breasts. “So now I can play with _my_ boobs, Detective?”

She laughed and swatted him, then bit into her burger.

After dinner, with a lusty glint in her eye, Chloe led Lucifer upstairs, although instead of leading him into the bedroom she lead him into the bathroom. Once inside, she kissed him with enough force to rock him back on his heels, her fingers making quick work of the buttons on his vest then shirt. She tugged impatiently at the material and he helped her pull it off his wrists, happy to follow her lead. She fumbled for the hem of her top, and he tugged it over her head.

The kiss broken for the moment she reached in and turned on the shower - it took a few minutes to warm up, then stripped out of her pants and stood in just her underwear. She noticed with a smirk that her Devil was already naked and turned so her back was to him. He undid the hooks on her bra and she let it fall to the floor, then wiggled out of her knickers. Then she stepped under the shower’s spray and beckoned him in with her. He obliged.

Her shower was nowhere near the size of his, but there was just enough room for the two of them. Under the warmth of the shower and with Lucifer’s skilled hands massaging as he washed her hair then her back, Chloe felt the last dregs of the day simply fade away. She sighed and leaned into him, forcing his hands to come around the front of her body. They trailed along her belly, and up to cover her breasts in soap bubbles as well. Fingers teased her nipples until they pebbled and stood firmly. She could feel him against her back, hard and ready. She turned to face him and stole the sponge from him. She ran it over his chest, fingers skimming over his nipples and then down his back and over his butt, allowing her to squeeze it.

Hanging the sponge on the tap, she reached behind his head for a small tube she’d placed there that morning. Squeezing some of its contents into her palm, she reached between them and grasped his cock. He hissed out a breath as she did so. The sound pleased her, knowing she could make the Devil himself beg if she chose to. She stroked her hand from base to tip, gently pushing back his foreskin and rubbing her thumb over the tip. His hips jerked slightly, and she ran her hand back down to the base of his cock, cupping his balls with the other. He made a happy rumbling sound in his throat and she stroked him, slowly at first, then speeding up. To prolong it, she slowed her hand again, then stopped, then began stroking him quickly, watching his throat work as she brought him closer. As he neared completion, he supported himself with one hand against the shower wall and the other clamped to her hip as he thrust against her hand. With a last firm squeeze, as she ran her hand down the length of his cock one more time, he came.

Breathing heavily, he leaned his forehead against hers and said, “Well Detective, that was certainly an interesting way to start the evening.”

“How about we get out of here and continue the evening elsewhere?”

He wrapped an arm around her and used the other to turn off the shower taps. “Wonderful idea, Detective.”

* * *

**February 9th**

Chloe awoke to her alarm going off and an empty bed. She sighed and ran a hand over the sheets where Lucifer had been. They were not quite cool yet, so he hadn’t gone too far. She listened for a moment and could hear him moving around downstairs in the kitchen. She got out of bed and began getting ready for the day.

Once dressed she headed downstairs to find Lucifer, already dressed although not yet fully groomed, standing at her stove cooking something that smelled wonderful. “Good morning, babe.”

“Good morning, Detective,” he said, grinning at her across the kitchen. He put a mug on the counter. It was her favourite coffee blend, just how she liked it. Different to her take-away coffee order. She sat on one of the stools at the counter and sipped her coffee, letting the caffeine work its way into her system. Her phone buzzed with a message and she checked it. It was her babysitter, telling her that she wouldn’t be able to look after Trixie that night due to a family emergency. She sighed, then looked over at Lucifer.

“I’ve got to cancel our date tonight. The sitter can’t take Trix and Dan’s got surveillance tonight,” Chloe told him.

“Well, I suppose I could adjust plans to a double date,” Lucifer replied, serving up the meal. He put one plate in front of Chloe and came around to sit beside her at the bench. “Provided the urchin is agreeable.”

“She would be. Especially if you’re willing to make dinner,” Chloe said, scooping up a forkful of the poached eggs with their spicy tomato sauce. “Mmm, this is good.”

They ate together and when they were done, Chloe gathered the dishes to put them in the dishwasher. Just as she closed the door, she found herself pressed up against the bench, Lucifer’s mouth on hers, his hands gripping her hips possessively. Her sound of surprise was muffled by his mouth, and quickly turned into a moan as his hands slipped around to grab her butt. She put her hands on his hips to pull him closer, her libido revved.

“I’m going to be la-” Chloe began, then broke off as his mouth found her neck and he began working his way down her chest. Her Devil could be very devious when he wanted to be. She undid the buttons on his shirt - he’d gone without the vest today, which made it much quicker to get to what she wanted. His quick fingers had already made their way down her own shirt buttons and had exposed her breasts and belly to his nimble fingers. He lifted her up and boosted her onto the bench, then went to work sucking at her breasts and trailing fingers down the delicate flesh along her ribs. She combed her fingers into his hair and pressed him harder against her.

“Lucifer,” she muttered, her brain beginning to scramble delightfully due to his actions.

His response was to run his fingers along the waistband of her jeans and pop the button, then undo the zipper. She found his belt, fingers not seeming to operate as well as she wanted, but she undid it and then his pants, just as he hooked fingers in the waistband of her knickers. She lifted her hips to help him slid them down and then he thrust inside her, filling her as he gripped her hips to keep her against the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him in place.

It was frantic and fast and satisfying. At one point Chloe’s kitchen timer slid off and smashed on the floor, and she couldn’t bring herself to care when Lucifer sucked the skin below her collarbone, just below her shirt collar. With a sound that was a cross between a grunt and a moan, he gave one final thrust and they sagged against each other. After a minute, he leaned back, still holding her, and grinned.

“Well, I guess we just burned off those breakfast calories.”

“We broke my kitchen timer.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Lucifer released her gently. Chloe slid off the bench and began pulling up her underwear and jeans, and doing up her shirt. Lucifer tucked his shirt into his pants, then did up his belt. “You, my dear, might want to get a new shirt - that one’s terribly wrinkled.”

Chloe looked down at herself - he was right. Her shirt, which had been unwrinkled before breakfast, was now very creased up and she didn’t have time to iron it. “Oh, damn it. Now I’ve got to go find another shirt.”

Lucifer chuckled. “You might not want to wear that one to work again, Detective. I might not be able to keep my hands to myself if you do.”

Chloe refused to blush at that statement, although made a note to not wear this shirt to work, unless it was a paperwork or court day when he was less likely to see her at work. “Well, I’ll try to remember.”

After a long day chasing leads and eventually catching the murderous suspect in a surprisingly empty, abandoned warehouse, Chloe headed to pick up Trixie. Lucifer promised to arrive in time to cook dinner - early since Trixie had school the next morning. They arrived at the apartment and headed inside.

“Hey Mom - is Lucifer coming over tonight?”

“Yes, Monkey. Go do your homework now, babe, okay?”

“Alright Mom.” Trixie retreated to her bedroom, and soon Chloe could hear the soft beat of music through her daughter’s room. Chloe opened the dishwasher to start emptying it and realised she hadn’t turned it on after the morning’s activities. She turned it on now and heard it hum into life.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door and Trixie beat Chloe to the door by three steps. She flung the door open and said, “Hey Lucifer!”

Lucifer looked down his long nose at Trixie and said, “Hello Urchin.”

She grinned up at him, but stepped back and let him in. She’d spied the grocery bags beside him and knew he must have been cooking dinner. He entered the house, carrying the bags. He put them on the counter and began taking out ingredients. Chloe and Trixie, who liked to watch him cook, sat on the stools at the counter.

“An audience, eh?” He said, raising an eyebrow as he began to arrange his ingredients.

“Need to make sure you aren’t going to poison us or something,” Trixie said, grinning cheekily.

“Well, for that insult young lady, you definitely aren’t getting your present,” Lucifer said, ignoring Trixie’s outraged gasp. Chloe smiled to herself. Her Devil feigned distaste toward her daughter, but she knew he loved Trixie almost as much as he loved her.

“What are we having?” Chloe asked, watching as Lucifer began combining flour, salt and eggs together, somehow managing not to get a single speck of flour on his shirt.

“Spaghetti and meatballs. Nothing too fancy,” he said, beginning to knead the dough he’d made. Trixie and Chloe watched as he split it into two pieces and set them aside, then began making the meatballs. Trixie told them about what had been happening at her school - they would be celebrating Valentine’s Day on Friday since there was no school on Sunday. She explained a science experiment where they made hard-boiled eggs go inside of a bottle without cutting the egg or bottle.

Eventually, dinner was ready, and they sat at the table to eat. It was silly, Chloe thought to herself, but even when she’d been first married to Dan, family dinners hadn’t ever been this content. Trixie was happy and content, making funny faces at Lucifer who simply raised an eyebrow at her. As they ate - and to be honest, spaghetti and meatballs with spaghetti made from scratch was amazing, Chloe’s mind kept drifting to the present waiting in her closet. Trixie had wanted to get Lucifer something for Valentine’s Day, and Chloe had agreed, so long as Chloe got the final veto on the gift if necessary. She thought that Lucifer would like it, although whether he was able to actually express that would be something else.

When they’d finished eating and the dishes were done, Chloe nudged Trixie, who ran up the stairs. Lucifer came over to stand behind her and put his hands on Chloe’s shoulders, rubbing gently to relieve the tension of the day built up between her shoulders. She took his hand and lead him over to her couch, knowing he would be better off sitting for this next bit. They heard Trixie’s footsteps thumping back down on the stairs. She bounded down the last few steps and appeared at the base of the stairs. She bounded over to them and held out a slightly clumsily wrapped package to Lucifer.

“What this then?” he asked, accepting the package, slightly bewildered.

“It’s a not-Valentine’s gift,” Trixie replied, as if the answer was obvious. When Lucifer just stared at her, she sighed hugely. “You’re Mom’s Valentine, plus I’m too young to have a proper Valentine, but I wanted to get you something for Valentine’s Day. Then I decided since I wouldn’t see you on Valentine’s Day, it would be a not-Valentine’s gift.”

Lucifer couldn’t put an exact name to the feeling that exploded in him at that moment. He knew it was love, but a different kind to what he felt for his Detective. Perhaps, he thought, it was similar to what Chloe felt towards her offspring. He noticed Trixie and Chloe were both looking at him expectantly. “Ah, yes.”

He very carefully opened the wrapping on the gift and pulled out a flat rectangular box. He turned it over and opened it to reveal a plain but elegant silver double photo frame with a picture of Chloe and Trixie from a recent trip for Charlie’s birthday in the left one. Both their faces beamed out at him, happy and full of life. There was also a picture of him and Chloe, obviously taken when they hadn’t been aware, as they both looked relaxed and happy. Judging by the outfits, Lucifer was pretty sure it had been taken during one of their weekends at his beach house, most likely by Trixie. He noticed something else in the box and picked it up.

It was a note that said:

_Dear Lucifer,_

_Thanks for being the shoe and letting me have the top hat. I’m glad you make Mom happy, and you make me happy too._

_Happy not-Valentine’s,_

_Your favourite Urchin,_

_Trixie._

Chloe watched Lucifer’s throat work. It wasn’t often he was speechless, and part of her melted at the fact that her daughter could make him lose capacity for speech. Trixie, who was often wiser than she was given credit for, waited patiently. After a few minutes, he stood and walked out the front door. Trixie looked at Chloe and shrugged. “Did we break him?”

“I don’t think so, honey. I think he’s just a bit overwhelmed, that’s all,” Chloe said. A minute later he appeared in the living room, with a whoosh of displaced air, looking slightly dishevelled. He held something in his hands, and although Chloe couldn’t see what it was, he seemed to be carrying it very carefully. Silently he held it out to Trixie, who took it carefully in her hands. It was a clear glass sphere with a small glowing light in it that gently pulsed and swirled. He then walked to her back door and went outside.

Trixie held up the orb. “I think this is a star, Mom. Like an actual star.”

“You know, I think you’re right, honey. You know what that means, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Trixie hugged the orb to herself. She’d put it very carefully on the shelf in her room where she could see it. He rarely gave such things to anyone - he mostly just bribed her with money or chocolate cake. The last time he’d given her something significant, it had been one of his feathers because she’d been having nightmares. She knew these sorts of things were very precious. She turned to face her mother. “I’m going to go read a book. Tell Lucifer I said good night, and thanks for the present. You better go fix him.” With that, Trixie headed into her room and slid the door closed.

Chloe rose, thankful her daughter was as wise as she was, and poured herself a glass of wine and Lucifer a glass of whiskey. Gathering the glasses, she headed out to her boyfriend. He was standing in the corner of the little porch area that framed her back door, starring out into the night. He’d evidently lit a cigarette, but he seemed to have forgotten about it as it was burning down to the end and still in between his fingers. He turned his head slightly, as if acknowledging her presence, but didn’t actually look at her. She walked over to step up beside him, leaning against the balcony rail. She offered him the whiskey, which he took with a nod. Letting him take his time, she stood beside him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

When she sensed he was more relaxed, she spoke. “Trixie loves her gift. It’s a star, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” He swallowed the last of his whiskey. “Bloody hell. It wasn’t the photo that got me, Detective. It was that bloody note.”

Chloe smiled, keeping her face in shadow so he didn’t see. “Yeah. She’s got you wrapped around her finger, babe.”

“It appears that way.” Lucifer said, breathing out a shaky sigh. Chloe wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the gesture.

“Come back inside, yeah?” Chloe yawned hugely. Apparently she was more tired than she realised. He nodded and released her enough that they could walk inside the apartment to go to bed.

* * *

**February 10th**

Chloe awoke to birds singing. She looked at her phone and saw with shock that she’d overslept by nearly an hour. She must have forgotten to set the alarm before going to sleep last night. She flung the covers back and was about to head to the bathroom when she saw there was a note on her dresser.

Hope you slept well, Detective. I have taken the Urchin to school - her actual school; I promise. I need to head to LUX but text me if there’s a new case.

Chloe read the note with a smile. The drive to school would allow Lucifer to say whatever he felt he wanted to say to Trixie (if he indeed did want to speak to her about the previous evening) without having to concentrate too hard on it. She wandered into the bathroom and turned the shower taps on, stripping while the water warmed up. She stepped underneath the spray, letting the warm water run over her and jolt some energy into her body.

After she’d finished and was dressed and ready except for her morning coffee, she headed downstairs and saw the bakery box on the counter. She opened it and saw one of the exceptionally flaky and buttery croissants from the bakery nearby. They were a weakness of hers, filled with chocolate and very mouth-watering. She bit in, noticing it was still warm, and nearly moaned in pleasure. She made a coffee and drank it, then taking the flaky pastry with her, heading into work.

A new case landed on her desk an hour into her workday. She sent Lucifer the details of the scene and he told her he’d meet her there.

When she arrived, Ella was busy photographing the scene. She saw Lucifer’s corvette pull up a few minutes after she arrived and waited for him to come over. Ella looked up from where she was photographing the scene and greeted them.

“Any details, Ella?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah. This poor guy is Noah Hunter. 30, real estate broker. Single bullet to the chest, close range, went straight through his heart. His wife, Jasmine Marsh, 29, a therapist is inside. Three bullets, one in the shoulder, one in the thigh and one though the heart,” Ella said, shaking her head. “Only the heart shot was close range on Jasmine.”

“Who called it in?” Chloe asked.

Ella stood from where she’d been crouched over Noah Hunter’s body and pointed to a middle aged man with a dog sitting under a nearby tree. “Neighbour walking the dog this morning. Saw the garage door was open and then saw Noah lying here. Saw he was dead and called it in.”

“Okay. Guess we’d better go interview the neighbour,” Chloe said, brushing her fingers against the back of Lucifer’s hand. He glanced at her and smiled, then gestured for her to go ahead of him. They walked over to the tree where the man sat with his dog. He looked up at them. Chloe showed him her badge, and said, “I’m Detective Decker and this is my partner Mr. Morningstar.”

“I’m Zack Smith,” the man said. His dog, an Sheppard mix, lolled it’s head and barked at him. “Oh, and this is Zephyr.”

“Mr. Smith, you called in the murders?”

Zack scrubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah. I was walking Zephyr this morning, and I saw the garage door up. It was kind of unusual because usually Noah is gone by now. I’m usually gone by now, but I have the day off from work because my wife had a root canal and needed me to drop her off and I’ve got to pick her up later.”

“How well did you know Noah?” Chloe asked.

“We’re weren’t best buds or anything but well enough to chat to on the weekend if I was walking Zephyr. It’s a shame, they hadn’t been married for long. I think Jasmine’s some kind of therapist, if I remember correctly. I didn’t really know her very well.” Zack said, rubbing Zephyr’s head and making the dog’s tongue fall out of his head.

“Have you seen anything strange around the neighbourhood lately? Or anyone who was out of place?”

“No, sorry. I live about 6 houses down, and we have a 2-year-old and a 3-month-old so the house is loud,” Zack said, a grin crossing over his face. “I’m pretty sure the Davidson’s are on vacation,” he pointed to the house to the right of the crime scene. “The Jefferson’s might have heard something. Mark works nights most of the time, and Julia is a nurse with differing shifts. My wife and Julia are pretty friendly - they go to the same yoga class.”

“Thanks for the information, Mr. Smith. If you think of anything else, please let me know.” They walked away from the man and his dog, and Chloe indicated to the officers near him that he was now free to go. She turned to look at Lucifer and said, “Well, lets try the neighbours and see if there are any clues inside the house.”

After what turned out to be a frustrating, fruitless day featuring dead-ends, and little usable evidence at the crime scene, Chloe was grateful to leave the precinct and get to her car. She had just sat in the driver’s seat when a text notification came through. She pulled her phone out to see Lucifer’s name on the screen. She opened the message to find a very suggestive picture of her Devil, which made her snort with laughter. She texted him back with a water drop and a peach emoji. She had Trixie this evening, so they wouldn’t be spending time together physically, but there were other ways.

Trixie had plenty of homework to keep her occupied while Chloe made dinner, folded the washing and tidied up the apartment. After dinner, and watching some tv together, Trixie headed off to bed, music playing loud enough to muffle sounds from upstairs, and Chloe finally pulled her phone out. She turned the TV off, and texting Lucifer, she headed upstairs to her bedroom. Making sure her door was locked, she settled back against her pillows, using another to proper up her iPad. A few minutes after her text, she got a video call and tapped on the iPad to answer it.

“Hello Detective,” Lucifer’s voice came softly through the speaker. He was sprawled on his side on his bed, propping himself up on one elbow, clad in just his red silk pyjama bottoms which were a favourite of hers.

“Hello Lucifer,” she replied.

“You have far to many clothes on, darling.”

She pulled the loose tee she’d donned once she’d gotten home off over her head, revealing the lacy black bra she wore underneath. His grin widened - he quite liked that bra and how it lifted her breasts pleasingly.

“Better?” she asked.

“Almost.” With a wicked grin she lifted one leg, bringing her foot to her torso and pulled off her sock, then repeated the process with the other. At his look of consternation, she relented and lifting her hips, slid off the soft pants she’d been wearing to reveal the matching high-cut knickers. His grin was sinful.

“Much better,” he said, bringing his screen closer to him. She crawled forwards a bit, allowing him to get a good view of her breasts and torso before sitting cross-legged against her pillows once more. Seeing the now very obvious tent in his pants, she ran her hands up her torso and over her breasts, then reached behind and unfastened her bra, letting it slid down her arms. She let it hit the floor beside her bed. Lazily, she ran her hands over her breasts, cupping them and running her thumbs over her nipples until they peaked.

She watched him as she did so, and saw his hands clench into fists, not quite ready to touch himself yet. She reached over and felt around in her draw for a minute then found what she was looking for. It was purple and somewhat U-shaped. She lifted her hips and slid her underwear down and kicked it off, leaving her bare. His sharp intake of breath sent lust coiling deliciously through her. “I showed you mine, now you show me yours.”

He obliged, deftly removing his pants and putting himself on display for her. “Like what you see, Detective.”

She very much did, but his ego was big enough already and she replied, “Oh, I guess so. It’s not too bad.”

“Minx!” He scolded, hand trailing lazily along his side.

“Did you like your gift?” She’d discretely given him the gift before he left the precinct, telling him to wait until he got home so he could fully enjoy it.

His expression was one of anticipation, as he bent one long leg so she could see him completely, as well as the roundness where his very biteable ass met his thigh. “Want to see?”

“Did you download the app?” she asked, looking forward to the next part.

“Of course.” He waved his phone at the screen. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” She uncrossed her legs and spread them apart, knees bent towards the ceiling and feet flat on her bed. She laid the tip of the vibrator against her clit and it turned on, at its lowest setting. She felt the buzz against her clit and appreciated that he’d started slow. She moaned softly, moving the vibrator up and down her folds, eyes still focused on the screen. He turned it up to the next level, then grasped himself firmly in one hand, dispensing lube with the other. He stroked himself experimentally and kept his eyes on her through the screen.

She tapped on her phone and opened the app for his toy, and watched his hips jerk forward when the vibration started. She’d been bored one night when he’d been busy with a party at LUX and she’d been waiting for him, and had stumbled across the article about app-powered sex toys and how it wasn’t all just vibrators, and that you could have your partner connect their phone to your toy. She’d ordered a couple of things, and they’d arrived a fortnight ago but she’d waited until now to use them. She could hear, faintly, the buzz from the plug coming through the speakers.

He’d been a little bit surprised when he’d opened the box which had been wrapped in plain brown paper when he’d reached the penthouse. His Detective was beginning to be quite naughty, which he liked. There was a note with the bag that told him what to do, and what she wanted. He’d grinned, licking his lips in anticipation and settled down with a whiskey before showering, grooming and preparing for the evening's activities. The jolt of vibration through him, when she turned the plug on, had caused a burst of pleasure through him.

“You look so fucking good right now. Like one of those fancy nude paintings in an art gallery brought to life.” She knew it was probably cheesy, but he really did look like some erotic art work. Propped up against red silk sheets, his hair soft and curled from his shower, eyes dark and full of desire. She moved the vibrator further down, then let it slide into her pussy, gliding it back and forth slowly. He was stroking himself somewhat faster now, she noted, obviously having decided on a pace that suited him. He swiped a thumb over his phone and she felt the vibration intensify. She wriggled her hips as the increased stimulation did wonderful things.

“You, my darling, look like a pagan goddess. Hair fanned out behind you, body glowing in the lamplight.”

They continued, changing the intensity up and down until they were both drawing in ragged, panting breaths. After another whirring burst of speed, she felt the pressure building and let it continue to build.

“Don’t... wanna... wait...” she muttered between breaths. “Just... going... to cum... now.” As she did, everything going blank for a moment while the orgasm overtook her. She opened her eyes and looked at the screen. She could tell from the way his legs, now splayed open to her, quivered that he was almost ready to cum as well. She turned herself about and rolled onto her belly, then swiped the app to give one last strong vibration and watched as his eyes turned glassy, his wings sprang out and he came with a sound so filthy she nearly came again herself.

She found her pyjamas - an oversized tee and loose-legged short-shorts and put them on while she waited for him to come back. If she really made him cum, his brain occasionally switched off all but the most essential functions for a bit.

That final burst of vibration had done him in. He wasn’t even aware his wings had popped out - his brain had simply overloaded on pleasure and he could see nothing at all for several minutes. Eventually his brain began to process less important things than body function and he blinked, the roof of his bedroom coming into focus. He could feel his wings now, but wasn’t sure he could put them away yet. That seemed like too much effort. He could see the screen of his tablet and his Detective watching him, now clad in her pyjamas.

“You back with me now?” she asked. She saw him nod and watched as he rolled onto his side. “You need to go clean up. See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

**February 12th**

The next two days were spent learning more about the victims and the crime. The medical examiner had found a fourth bullet in Jasmine’s body, but no corresponding bullet hole. The only things missing were a couple of photos that had been removed from the frames and some perfume. There were faint dust circles where the bottles were missing. The. murderer had defaced the wedding photo that had hung on the wall in the hallway - Noah’s face had been scratched out. Neither victim had any defensive wounds, s it appeared they had been surprised by their murderer.

It had taken a while, but they’d managed to get copies of Jasmine’s patient files and with Linda’s help had narrowed down a few likely candidates. So far, they all had alibis that checked out. After a day of interviews that had gotten them few results - Jasmine had been well liked, and it appeared there was nothing in Noah’s client files to suggest an upset client or a real estate deal gone south.

After interviewing Jasmine’s secretary - who had been too distraught the day before to give any cohesive answer, they’d garnered another lead. She’d filed a restraining order against a former patient, and he had gone to jail for unlawful imprisonment when he’d locked Jasmine in her office and camped out in the reception until Jasmine had managed to contact the police. That patient had recently gotten out of jail and they were now headed to speak with him at his home.

“Seems like a charming fellow,” Lucifer commented dryly as they made their way through traffic.

“Yeah, well, we’ll soon find out if he’s a murderer, hopefully,” Chloe responded. “Hey, sorry about last night. I didn’t realise I was so tired.”

“Not to worry, Detective. Sometimes we all need a good sleep. Besides, I think _you_ wore _me_ out on Wednesday night “ he told her, chuckling as a blush she couldn’t quite help rose up her neck. He put his hand on her thigh, and she felt his warmth through her slacks.

“Well, you did seem to enjoy it, that’s for sure.” She paused, watching a motorcyclist who was weaving through the traffic with reckless abandon, and continued. “I wasn’t sure how or even if it would work. I’m glad it did, although I wouldn’t want to do it that way every time.”

“I’ll do it any way you like,” he said, grinning cheekily at her. She snorted, unable to help herself.

“Believe me, I _know_ ,” she said, pulling up out the front of the suspect’s residence. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the small duplex. “Martin Travers, LAPD, open up!”

There was a thud, a yelp and the sound of running footsteps fading. Chloe pulled out her gun, training it on the front door and nodded to Lucifer, who turned the handle and swung the door open with enough force for it to thud against the inner wall. A pair of feet disappeared out a window above the kitchen sink, which could be seen through the open plan living area. Knowing Chloe would need to clear the apartment, and not wanting an obviously guilty Martin Travers to get away, Lucifer calculated the most direct escape route - back past the front of the apartment and stepped out in time to grab Travers by the back of his jeans.

“Aw man, lemme go! The cops are after me!” Travers tried squirming, but Lucifer simply adjusted his grip, grabbing him by the arms and holding him against the wall of the duplex until Chloe appeared in the doorway.

“Detective, I caught a runner,” Lucifer said, sneering at Travers.

“Martin Travers - where were you between 6am and 7am on Wednesday?” Chloe asked, watching the man squirm under Lucifer’s intense stare.

“I-in bed. Sleeping,” he sputtered.

“Can anyone prove that?”

“Uh, uh, no. I was sleeping, I swear.”

“You must have been pretty upset when you got arrested and sent to jail for locking Jasmine Marsh in her office for 4 hours, breaking your restraining order.” Chloe’s voice was hard and snappy, as it seemed Travers responded to that better.

“Well, sure, jail’s not fun. But I realised that that was inappropriate behaviour.” Travers shrugged meekly. “One of my early release conditions is that I don’t make contact with her or break the restraining order.” His gazed dropped to the ground.

“Have you gone near Jasmine since you’ve been out of jail, Martin?” Chloe asked.

“I just walked past her house. Once,” he babbled. He met Chloe’s eyes and swallowed. “Okay, three times. I didn’t stop though, or look in the windows or anything.”

Lucifer glanced at Chloe, who nodded subtly. “Surely you must have desired something when you got out of prison, Martin. Marty. Look at me.”

Martin, a simple man in most ways, was unable to resist Lucifer’s voice as it threaded around him and he looked him in the eyes. “Now, Marty, tell me, what did you desire when you got out of jail.”

“I want...” Martin’s face slackened under Lucifer’s influence. “I wanted to go back to therapy with Jasmine. She really helped me. But now I can’t.”

“Yes, because you murdered her. You couldn’t stand to see her happy without you and it made you jealous,” Lucifer accused.

Martin goggled at him, his mouth falling open in utter surprise. “What? No, I meant I can’t go back because of the restraining order. What do you mean murdered? Jasmine is dead?” To the surprise of both Lucifer and Chloe, Martin began to cry rather messily. He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Lucifer let go of him and took a large step backwards. “Maybe it was the guy in the car, watching the house.”

“What guy? What car?”

Martin proceeded to give them a description of a man in a black SUV who had had seen watching the house on two of this three ‘walks’ past the Hunter-Marsh residence. Satisfied for now that Martin Travers was innocent of the murders, they left, Chloe warning him not to run next time or to leave town.

A few hours later, having put the partial license plate that Martin had remembered into the system and getting far too many matches, getting more info from the lab, although it would be more helpful once they actually found their killer, and doing her paperwork, Chloe headed to her car. Lucifer had excused himself about half an hour prior, having actually helped with most of the paperwork. She was staying at LUX for the next few nights, Trixie having her turn at Dan’s house.

Arriving at her car, she unlocked it and got in. It was then she noticed the gift, neatly wrapped, on the passenger seat. She frowned for a moment, then saw the familiar blocky print on the attached card and smiled. She undid the wrapping carefully; knowing Lucifer, the paper probably cost as much as his Loubitons. Inside was an unmarked box, which she opened to reveal an extraordinarily accurate bobble head of Lucifer, complete with white angel wings extended. The card was simple and white, with writing on one side.

_For your car, Detective._

_So you always have your guardian Devil watching over you._

She knew exactly what she wanted to do when she got to the penthouse and made a quick detour on the way. Only an hour after leaving work, thanks to LA’s ridiculous traffic, she pulled into the garage at LUX, parked in her designated spot and gathering her things, headed to the elevator. She examined her appearance in the metal reflection of the elevator and decided she didn’t look too bad, all things considered. She considered the developments in the case whilst the elevator rose, then considered what was in the bags she’d brought with her. They were both in for a fun night.

The doors slid open with a soft ping and she saw him, sitting at his piano, absorbed in the music. He turned his head as she stepped in, having sensed her presence rather than hearing the elevator arrived. She put her bags near the bar and walked to the piano, coming to stand behind him and putting her hands in his shoulders. He shifted, turning to face her, his back to the keys. “Hi.”

“Detective.” His voice was soft and indulgent, and flowed around her like silk. He took her hands, linking their fingers, his dark eyes full of amusement and just a dash of sin. She could hardly help it if he looked so damn kissable and letting the mood take her, she kissed him, hard and deep, hands rubbing along his throat and up into his hair. She could taste the whiskey he’d been drinking on his lips. He put his hand on the back of her head, like he was trying to draw her closer still, swept up in the passion created by the kiss. She broke the kiss to take his lower lip between her teeth and gently tug it, then she went back for another kiss, hands sliding down to his shirt collar, undoing the buttons haphazardly.

He broke the kiss to stand and undid the buttons on her shirt, then slid it down her arms. His hands went around her back and undid her bra, letting it slide down her arms. She pushed his shirt down his shoulders and they both shed themselves of the garments. He walked her slowly towards the bedroom, and they bumped up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he grasped her firmly by the waist, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he held her to him, one arm around her back, the other under her bum.

Reaching the bed, he sat, and she pushed his shoulders so he would lie back on the bed. He obliged her, and she straddled him, running her hands over his chest. Starting at his neck she pressed open-mouthed kisses to as many of the freckles that dusted his neck and chest as she could, then worked her way further down, running her tongue over his nipples and feeling them pebble as she did. She continued down, repositioning herself so she was kneeling on the floor and undid his belt, then his pants. She saw the large bugle in his boxers and teased a line along their waistband with her tongue, causing him to shift beneath her. She tugged at his pants and his lifted his hips so she could pull them off. She discarded them and his boxers by simply tossing them to the side.

Now that he was completely on display to her, she kissed trails along his inner thighs, stopping just as she met his groin. She took her time there, lathing her tongue over the pulse point where his femoral artery lay. Then she sat back and shifted position again, then put her mouth over the head of his cock, swirling her tongue over the tip, making him moan. Pleased with his reaction, she took more of him in, slowly moving up and down along his length. She trailed her fingers over his hips and lower belly, tracing patterns over his skin. She looked up his body to his face and saw his throat working as his brain decided how to react to the sensations.

She released him from her mouth and run her tongue along the base of his shaft, causing him to moan again - a delightfully erotic sound, and she felt herself grow wet from it. She cupped his balls gently in one hand, giving them some attention as well. With her other hand she held his cock firmly at the base, and ran her hand up and over the tip which caused his cock to twitch like it did sometimes when he had little control left. She removed her hands and moved away, ignoring his huff of protest as she did. She stripped off her shoes, pants and knickers. Now fully naked, she knelt again and ran her tongue along the base of his shaft again. He grunted and shifted his hips, trying to find release.

She stood and laid one knee beside him on the mattress, then the other so she straddled him and easing down slowly, took him in. She sat for a few moments, allowing her body to adjust to him. Once she was satisfied, she began to move her hips. She took his hand and put it between them and he began to work her clit with unsurpassed skill. His other hand rested on the back of her hip, holding her firmly against him. She ran her hands over her own body, cupping her breasts and stroking thumbs over her nipples until they peaked.

With one swift movement he sat up, holding her to him and busied himself with teasing the flesh along her collarbone, and pistoning his hips upward to match her movements, using the mattress for extra thrust. She squeezed her inner muscles around him as he slid out, causing him to lose coordination for a moment, as the squeezing sensation sent ripples of need through him. He squeezed her butt tighter to him, and thrust harder. She let out a sound that was half-moan, half-yell as his clever fingers found just the right spot on her clit and let her head fall back. He could no longer keep himself from coming, so worked her until she came, then let himself cum as her inner muscles spasmed against him.

They clung to each other as they worked out how to function again. Content for the time being, Chloe rubbed her cheek against his, feeling his pulse galloping in his neck as she did. Lucifer reached behind himself with one hand and pulled the quilt off the bed and around them, making sure she was covered and didn’t get cold.

“As much as I enjoyed that, Detective, is there a reason or are you just particularly glad to see me,” he asked.

“It was the bobble head,” she replied. “I have no idea why, but it just made my day.”

“Well, I’m glad you liked it. If I’d known buying you a bobble head of me would make you want to shag me, I’d have done it years ago.”

She laughed, as he’d intended her to. “It wouldn’t have been the same. Plus, I guess this case is getting to me a little.”

He knew every case broke her heart a little, whether in sadness or anger, and the seemingly random attack on a young couple, a few days before Valentine’s Day must have weighed heavily on her. He kissed her forehead and said, “For what it’s worth, I think you’ll find the murderer sooner or later. Then we’ll go catch him or her and bring them to justice.”

She sighed and rested her forehead against his. “See, that’s why the bobble head touched me so much. You’ve always got my back.”

“Indeed.”

“I got something for later.”

“Oh?”

“It may involve chocolate.”

“Detective, you are a clever minx,” he purred.

* * *

**February 13th**

Lucifer had wrapped himself around Chloe during the night, as he often did when he sensed a case was bothering her or she was just feeling a bit blue. Sometimes it was like sleeping next to an octopus - she’d wind up with a leg and an arm and sometimes a wing pinning her to the bed. This morning, though, she wouldn’t have to fight her way out of his grasp. She didn’t want to either - although she still had to work today, she’d much rather have stayed exactly where she was.

Her alarm sounded and elicited a muffled curse and something about punishing the inventor of alarm clocks from Lucifer. She rolled her eyes and lifting the arm around her, she eased out of bed, pulling her leg out from under his. She turned to face him, now sprawled over the bed and said, “You know, I set the alarm a little early, so I’ve got a bit of extra time before we need to leave today.”

With that, she strolled into the bathroom. She hadn’t bothered to get dressed when they went to bed the night before, but she was slightly sticky and definitely still smelled like chocolate. She smiled at the memory and opening the shower door, turned the taps on. She’d just stepped under the spray when she saw him come into the bathroom from the corner of her eye. He stopped at the vanity for a second, seeming to check his reflection in the mirror, then sauntered over to the shower. The wave of cool air as he opened the door sent goose bumps up her arms, but she continued to ignore him until his hands rested on her hips and he pressed himself against her back.

The feel of him, long and lean and firm against her, made her glad she’d set the alarm early. He bent his head and nipped her earlobe, then worked his way down her neck, pausing to lick and suck the skin as he went. She leaned into him, pressing her back into his chest, and her butt against his cock, already erect.

“Mhmm. Just what I needed to wake me up. A naked, wet Detective,” he said, voice still husky from sleep. He turned her to face him, and pressed his lips to hers, then sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, tugging it gently. He liked how she looked, flushed now with both from arousal and the heat of the water, like a nymph from mythology, her wet hair cascading down her back in soft curls. Her eyes, a blue that reminded him of the ocean, darkened with desire. He looked at her with such wanton carnality in his expression that it made her feel breathless.

Then he lowered to his knees, and licking his way down past her navel, he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and began his assault on her. He licked, sucked and flicked his tongue over and around her clit, working her just as effectively as if he’d been using his hands, which were currently holding her hips so she didn’t fall. Her breathing became more shallow, feeling the telltale signs of pleasure raging through her system.

Her brain began to short-circuit, then he stopped and placing her leg back down, he stood. He took the shampoo bottle and began to wash his hair, leaving her deeply unsatisfied. She tried and probably failed, to give him her best ‘I think you forgot something’ look. He rinsed his hair, and hands then slipped a hand between her legs, finding her clit again. She closed her eyes, letting her head rest against his chest, arms coming up around his neck as he worked. He slipped a finger into her and curled it, keeping pressure on her clit with his thumb, and made her cry out in pleasure, the sound echoing in the steam embrace of the shower. He added another finger, scissoring them and her breaths came in short, sharp gasps as she got closer. Changing how she was standing slightly, he felt her body tense and with an incoherent noise she came, arching her back and grinding her hips into his hand. He held her steady whilst the world righted itself and she opened her eyes to find him watching her, a smug expression on his face.

She looked down and saw he was even harder than he’d been when he first got in now that he was fully awake. She reached down and gripped him lightly, a light sparking in his eyes as she did so. She rubbed a thumb over the head, toying with him a little, as she just barely touched the rest of him. She ran a finger along the base of his cock, from balls to tip and back again, making him gasp as she did. He did particularly enjoy that move when she employed it. She began to stroke him, grasping him more firmly. Then she reached further with the other hand and cupped his balls in her hand, then running a finger along his perineum. He grunted and his body jerked slightly as she did so. She leaned in and laid open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone and up under his jaw, all the while stroking him.

He swallowed, hard, as her mouth found the pulse point in his neck and she sucked on it. If there was one thing that the dickhead DJ she used to date was correct about, it was that his Detective had moves. Moves that could make even him, the Devil, lose control and succumb to pleasure far quicker than intended. He felt the pressure of her hand on his cock increase somewhat - not enough to cause any discomfort, but enough to set his heart to racing and his mind to start going fuzzy. Sensing he was close, she stopped, leaving him so close. When his hands moved to continue what she’s started, she took hold of them and put them on her hips instead. She found the wash cloth and soaping it up, ran it over herself, then over his chest and shoulders, down his arms and back up, then down his back and over the swell of his butt. Tossing it to the floor she took him in hand again and stroking quickly, looked at his face, watching his pupils dilate as the sensations overtook him. With a moan he came, jerking his hips against her hand, spurting over her belly and the floor as he did. She felt his body relax, and he looked at her, eyes half open, still heavy with arousal. Deciding he could stand on his own, she washed her own hair watching his system come back online.

“Are you trying to kill me, Detective? Because as much as I’d enjoy going out with a bang or from a bang, I rather not right now.”

Chloe laughed, the sound echoing off the walls of the shower. “Nope. Just revving your engine to get you going this morning.”

“Consider the engine fully revved then,” Lucifer responded. His system was definitely running now. He wondered if he could get a quick shag in before they went to work and decided if he played his cards right, he just might be able to work it.

They got out, and he wrapped a fluffy towel around her before she got cold. Slinging one around his waist, he followed her out into the bedroom and through to the closet. He dried himself quickly, knowing he’d have to strike fast if he was going to catch his Detective whilst she was still in a playful mood and not in a ‘I’m going to be late for work’ mood. Pretending to look over his choice of pocket squares, he sidled up to her as she examined her wardrobe options, then stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her, slipping one hand between the fold of her towel to touch skin. Evidently she wasn’t in a hurry because she simply leaned into him, and when he tugged gently on her towel, she didn’t object.

She let him take the lead, since she’d started things, and he walked her over to the full-length mirror. Standing in front of it, with its two side mirrors, him standing behind her, she could see all the flaws - the scar on her shoulder from being shot when they’d first met, on her hip there was a scar from a stray knife in a tackle with a crazed killer, the stretch marks on her belly from being pregnant, the other scars and scrapes she’s gotten over the course of being a police officer. Normally, they mostly made her sigh and feel a bit unworthy of the man embracing her, as perfect as he was. But now, watching him take her in with that look in his eyes that he never gave to anybody else, the one reserved just for her; she found they weren’t flaws.

“Beautiful,” he murmured in her ear, hands trailing over her body, gently caressing each mark as if to rub them away. He knew she didn’t see herself the way he saw her; a radiant, glorious being full of light. “So lovely and lean, with all that leg.” He hands skimmed down over her hips and along the tops of her thighs, making their way across her torso and tracing lazy patterns along the soft flesh under her belly. “So lucky to have you as mine.” He kissed her neck, trailing open-mouth kisses down from her ear to her collarbone. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. She wanted nothing more than to be swept up in the sensations of the moment.

He moved one hand lower, sliding it between her legs, finding her wet already. He found her clit working it as he nudged her thighs apart with his knee, the other hand coming up to cup her breast, thumb circling over the nipple, sending a shiver of pleasure through her. She brought her hands up behind her to curl her fingers in his hair, holding his head to her as he nipped along the other side of her neck. She moaned as he slipped fingers into her, scissoring them for a moment. Knowing she was ready, he withdrew his fingers and bent her forward at the hips slightly then thrust into her slowly allowing her to get used to him before he moved. She gasped slightly, then sighed as her body adjusted.

He held her hips, holding her steady while he thrust into her. She watched him slide in and out of her, slick with her juices, and she could feel the orgasm build much quicker than normal, because watching herself be thoroughly fucked was seriously sexy. She knew he was starting to lose control too, because his movements were less rhythmic and more uncontrolled.

“Fuck!” she swore, unable to help herself as he kissed the back of her neck and pulled her slightly more upright. It changed the position and a few seconds later she came, arching her back against his chest, grinding her hips against him. A few more thrusts and he grunted then sagged against her, flinging an arm out to rest it against the wardrobe shelving to hold himself somewhat upright. After a few moments he stepped back, sliding out of her.

“Engine fully started, Detective,” he told her, still flushed and a tad breathless. She nodded, still not sure if she could move yet.

When they eventually made it to the precinct, on time, there was new information on the case.

“So, one of the neighbours a bit further down the street has security cams up, and they managed to catch most of the black car on their footage. We were able to match the footage to one of the days that Martin Travers had walked past the house and we got more of the license plate - which narrowed the results. But even better, the image techs were able to get this from the car’s window,” Ella said, bringing up an image on her computer screen. Chloe and Lucifer both leant forward to get a better look.

“Some kind of membership badge, maybe?” Chloe asked.

“Exactamundo, chica,” Ella replied, doing a little bounce on the balls of her feet. “And not just any membership badge. This is for members only parking at an exclusive day spa in Beverly Hills. The badges are registered to members by a number, and their registration number is linked to the badge. Turns it this belongs to Sheila Johnstone, the wife of a co-worker of the male victim, Noah.”

“Love triangle gone wrong? Was Noah doing the dirty on his wife with another man’s wife?” Lucifer wondered. Ella and Chloe both rolled their eyes. Although he had a point. It was a fairly common motive for murder.

“It could be. We should find out if Mrs Johnstone has an alibi for the time in question, and who else might have had access to her car.” Chloe said, taking the paper Ella handed her with the information on it. “Thanks, Ella. Coming, Lucifer?”

“Just a minute, Detective.” Lucifer said, holding the door open for her. She brushed his arm with her hand as she walked through. Once the door closed, he turned to Ella. "Miss Lopez, I wonder, does my favourite geek girl have plans for Valentine’s day? You know you’re more than welcome at LUX, and I’ll make sure you get home safely.”

Ella looked at him and grinned. “I have a movie date with myself this year. My favourite foods, a Star Trek marathon, and a good long soak in the tub. But thanks for the offer. I appreciate it.”

“Very well. But the offer is there if you change your mind. Just see Patrick at the bar, as you know.” He smiled at her and refrained from sighing when she flung her arms around him for one of her patented Ella hugs. He patted her back gently, and she released him.

“You better have plans with Chloe,” she said, putting her hands on her hips.

He grinned wickedly. “Oh, believe me, I do.”

Ella laughed and shooed him out of her lab. She watched him walked over to Chloe’s desk and bed down to say something, probably cheeky or dirty, that made Chloe swat him with the folder she was holding, but not before she laughed. Ella was pleased that they had finally gotten over their issues and were now together. They were perfect for each other. Not everyone could be so lucky, although she knew they’d had some rocky times in their relationship before they finally got together.

Chloe hung up the phone. “That was the hospital. Turns out, Sheila Johnstone was in a come for two weeks after a skiing accident and is currently still in hospital with a severe neck injury and one leg in traction, so she’s definitely not our murderer.”

“Then perhaps it’s Mr Johnstone who is the killer?” Lucifer commented. “It was Noah’s face scratched out of the wedding picture, not Jasmine’s after all.”

“That’s right. So maybe whoever killed them, killed Noah because they wanted to be with Jasmine, but she wouldn’t so they killed her too.” Chloe stood. “Time to go have another chat with Kevin Johnstone.”

They made their way to the real-estate office co-owned by Noah Hunter and his father, Neil. Neil wasn’t in understandably, but the receptionist pointed them to Kevin’s office, a large corner office with a god view of the city. Chloe knocked on the door and received no response. She tried again to no avail and tried the door. It was locked. Looking to see if the receptionist was looking - thankfully she was busy on her computer, Chloe looked at Lucifer and tilted her head towards the door. With a nod of understanding, he stepped in front of the door, his back to it, and opened it. The door swung open quietly.

Kevin’s office was as neat as a pin. Too neat for someone who had been working and only two days ago had had papers and files everywhere. There seemed to be things missing from the shelves too, and a darker patch of wall paint indicated something had hung there recently. Chloe thought it was most likely his real estate license.

“Seems Kevin’s attempting to run, Detective,” Lucifer said, the glint in his eyes the only indication of his excitement at the thought of chasing down the bad guy.

“Seems so. I’ll call the crime scene team in the car, get them to scour his office and computer. Better put a BOLO out for his car and his wife’s car too.” Chloe said as they walked back over to the receptionist. Chloe badged her, and she sputtered for a second. “When did you last see Kevin Johnstone?”

“Oh, um, yesterday afternoon. He was still here when I left, had some big deals he was trying to close now that Noah has been... murdered,” she whispered the last word like it was a curse. Chloe nodded.

“If he returns here, please call me, and don’t let him know you have,” she told the receptionist, who paled. They left the office and after bringing up Kevin’s address, Chloe hit her sirens and headed there. A few blocks away she cut the sirens, and they drove tot eh street he lived in in silence. She could feel the adrenaline that always boosted when she was on the tail of an actual suspect course through her, egging her one and clearing everything else from her mind.

She parked across the road from the pretty single family home the Johnstone’s occupied. The curtains had been drawn so there was no way to tell if anyone was inside the house. She’d also put in for a warrant for Kevin’s arrest before leaving the precinct and her phone signalled the message telling her the warrant was approved and had been sent to her phone. “We’ve got the warrant. Let’s go.”

They both got out of the car and made their way quickly up to the front door of the house. Chloe nodded and Lucifer simply kicked the door in - her Devil was much more efficient than a battering ram. “Kevin Johnstone. LAPD. Come out with your hands up!”

There was a rustle of movement from further in the house and Chloe, gun drawn and pointed in front of her, began to cautiously make her way towards the sounds. A door slammed closed, and she quickened her pace, Lucifer half a step behind her. She came to a closed door - she assumed the master bedroom and knocked on it. “There’s nowhere to go, Kevin. Just give yourself up now.”

“No!” the muffled answer came, and she shook her head in disbelief.

“Shall I, Detective?” Lucifer asked softly. She nodded. He turned the doorknob and with a supernaturally strong shove, threw the door open. Kevin Johnstone, wearing a bathrobe and little else, spun around, revealing more of himself than anybody wanted to see. He gaped for a second, then went to charge at Chloe. Lucifer simply stepped to the side and stuck his arm out, effectively clothes-lining the man, who fell on his backside. Lucifer bent and hauled him up by the arms - the bathrobe was loose and he figured Kevin would try to wiggle out of it. He hoisted up against the closet doors, pinning him so Chloe could cuff him.

Once she did, she looked at Lucifer and asked, “Do you think you could find him some pants? And some shoes?”

“I’ll find streaking beauty here some clothes, Detective,” Lucifer replied, rocking back on his heels. Chloe marched Kevin over to the bed and made him sit down whilst they waited for uniforms to arrive.

At the precinct, they stood in the observation room behind the two-way glass. Now dressed in a shirt, slacks and shoes, Kevin Johnstone sat, unmoving at the interview table, his hands cuffed behind him. He’d tried, unsuccessfully, to attack the uniformed officers who had escorted him back to the station. They had been veterans and far more stockily built than Kevin. Ella had found a gun which matched the calibre of the bullets found in Jasmine and Noah, as well as things to make silencers, which explained some of the crime scene evidence and that fact that the neighbours hadn’t heard shots fired.

“Let’s go get some answers for Noah’s father and Jasmine’s parents, and some justice for them, shall we?” Chloe looked at Lucifer, who nodded and opened the door to the observation area. They walked out and headed into the interview room.

“Okay, Kevin - tell me what happened?” Chloe said.

Braver now that he wasn’t naked and only wearing a bathrobe, he sneered at Chloe. “Why should I do your job for you?”

Lucifer, annoyed with this stain on humanity, spoke. “Kevin, look at me.” His power flowed into his voice, and Kevin, a man of desire, couldn’t help but obey, looking Lucifer directly in the eyes. “Kevin, when you went to Noah and Jasmine’s house the other morning, what did you desire?”

Kevin, unable to fight against Lucifer mojo, babbled. “I wanted her to leave him. She should have been mine. I saw her first. But instead she chose him. That straight-laced, boring prick gets a hot, intelligent woman like her? I don’t know what she saw in him. Look at me! I’m way more fucking handsome than him, I’ve got more contacts than him, and I get the best commissions cause that idiot was always doing charity work or giving people a break o their fees. Why the fuck would I do that? If they can’t afford he best, I"m not going to give them a discount.”

“What about you wife?” Lucifer asked, utter contempt in his tone. The man in front of him deserved to rot in prison for several years, then meet the torturers of Hell.

“What about that stupid bitch? Christ, all she ever did was whine. She was lucky she was good in the sack. Still, that skiing trip was the perfect opportunity for her to die in an accident and she couldn’t even do that. Too risky to try anything at the hospital, they had her really well monitored. Divorce takes too fucking long - at least 6 months after I tell her, possibly longer. Fuck me.”

Chloe could feel Lucifer’s disgust and anger rise and she put a hand on his thigh under the table and squeezed gently, reminding him not to go too far. She spoke next. “So, you tried to kill your wife, and that didn’t work. So after you killed your ‘rival’, Jasmine rejected you anyway?”

“Fucking bitch. Was all leaky about her dead husband. Like crying is going to do anything. If fired a few shots, trying to get her to pay attention, but I fucking shot her instead. Fuckers must have ricocheted, I guess. Then I shot her again because she just wouldn’t shut up. Then she did. So I got the fuck out of there.”

“After you stole photos, Jasmine’s perfume and defaced heir wedding photo.” When Kevin just curled his lip, Chloe added. “We found your creepy little stash, Kevin. You’re done.”

“Yeah, well, if Noah had just conceded I was the better man, and Jasmine had been given the opportunity to give me a test run, none of this would have happened. As for Sheila, well, no loss on my end.” Lucifer stood, and planting his hands on the table looked Kevin in the eyes. His deep brown ones flashed red as he gave Kevin a tiny preview of what awaited him in the afterlife. Kevin squeaked and there was the faint smell of urine in the room. Satisfied, Lucifer stood straight and walked to the door, holding it open for Chloe as she walked out. He looked back at Kevin and sneered contemptuously at him, then walked through the door.

Towards the end of her shift, a man approached Chloe’s desk. She looked up from her paperwork and realised he was Noah’s father. She stood to greet him. She extended her hand. “Mr Hunter. What can I do for you?”

“I heard you arrested someone for my boy’s murder. Kevin Johnstone.” Neil Hunter looked liked he’d aged a few decades in the few days it had been since she’d first seen him. “Did he say why? He and Noah had been friends for years.”

Chloe took a breath. These were always the kinds of questions that were hard to answer. “He was jealous of Noah and Jasmine’s relationship. He wanted Jasmine, and she wouldn’t leave Noah to be with him.”

“But Kevin is married.” Neil’s eyes widened as he made the connection between Sheila’s accident and the deaths of his son and daughter-in-law. “He tried to kill her too, didn’t he?”

Knowing it would come out in the trial, Chloe nodded. “Yes, he did.”

“I always thought he was a bit brash and tried too hard, but he’d gotten us some very exclusive clients and no-one had complained about his behaviour, so I put it down to just being older.” He shook his head. “Thank-you Detective, for finding out who killed my boy and Jasmine. They were beautiful people. It won’t be the same without them.” He turned and made his way out of the Homicide department. Chloe watched him go and sighed.

“Everything alright, Detective?” Lucifer said, coming up behind her. He’d wandered off to the vending machine just before Neil Hunter had arrived.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and nodded. “Yeah. I just spoke to Noah’s father. Apparently Noah and Kevin had been friends for years. His father thought Kevin was brash and tried too hard, but put it down to a difference in age. Maybe it wasn’t.”

“How much of this wretched paperwork do you have left?” Lucifer asked her.

“I just need to finish this form and we can go.”

“Just as well. The vending machines are out of Cool Ranch Puffs and anything else palatable.”

She laughed a little at that and sat down to finish her paperwork.

Later that evening she was lying naked across the bed, which had been draped in several towels, groaning in pleasure as Lucifer’s skilled fingers worked out the tension in her shoulders and upper back. They’d had dinner - some kind of fish with vegetables and rice that had a fancy name she hadn’t bothered to remember, and when she’d stood to help clear the dishes, she’d felt her muscles twinge and protest. Whisking the dishes out of her hands, he’d told her to go into the bedroom and strip, then followed her and spread towels over the bed. She’d put her bathrobe on and waited until he’d come back after dealing with the dishes, and he’d directed her to lie in her current position. She grunted as he found a particularly knotty spot near her shoulder blade, which he worked at until it released. He placed a gentle kiss there, and she smiled to herself. She was as happy as a cat who’d found a patch of sun to lie in. Eventually, she fell asleep, lulled by his firm but gentle massaging.

She woke up later when he gently scooped her off the bed to tuck her in. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, then had to stifle a yawn. He sat her on the bed, where he’d already pulled back the covers and she laid down, tucking her legs under the covers. Still relaxed and sleepy, she was asleep again in moments. He got into bed and wrapped an arm around her, following her into sleep shortly after.

* * *

**February 14th - Valentine’s Day**

Chloe woke, loose and languid from a good night’s sleep and the massage she’d had beforehand. She rolled onto her back and noticed the bed was empty. She felt the sheets, but they were cold, so Lucifer had been gone for a while. She sat up, realised she was naked and pulled on the shirt which had been placed on the end of the bed for her. She heard footsteps and then Lucifer appeared in the doorway carrying a tray.

“You’re awake, darling,” he said, smiling at her. He lifted the tray slightly. “Breakfast.”

“It smells good.” He set the tray on the centre of the bed and sat on his side, then moved towards the centre. She did the same, and his arm came around her. There were two mugs of coffee, and several dishes on the tray. She picked up the coffee in the mug closest to her and sipped it. As with most things, it was perfect. He began to uncover the dishes, revealing fruit, pancakes and a variety of toppings - cream, pureed berries and syrup. She noted the pancakes were blueberry - her personal favourite. “Yum.”

“I thought a Sunday morning in bed deserves pancakes,” he said, sliding a couple onto a pate and pouring syrup over them. He then added berries, cream and finished with a little it more syrup. It hurt Chloe’s teeth to watch him eat that much syrup on his pancakes - they were dripping with it. She preferred a little bit of cream and the pureed berries. She forked up a mango slice and put it on her plate as well.

They breakfasted, and then just basked in each other’s company. She was buzzing with curiosity about his plans for the evening, but didn’t press him when he told her they were a secret. They were - he had only told one otherperson,n the one person who wouldn’t tell anybody because she was paid not to spill his secrets - Dr Linda. He’d wanted to make sure he wasn’t overdoing or under doing or just missing something altogether but after he’d revealed them to Linda, she’d looked at him with a strange expression and told him that they were in fact perfect for him and Chloe. She’d also told him she was very proud of how far he’d come in the last few months. He’dprotested,d of course, but something inside him swelled with happiness at the compliment, and it wasn’t between his legs.

He’d been been taken by surprise when his Detective had all but thrown herself at him when he’d been playing piano earlier. He thought perhaps it had been the song - they’d been playing a sort of game where he would play a random part of a song and she’d try to guess what it was. It had been one of her 90s jams, Eternal Flame, which he actually rather liked when she’d rushed over and launched herself at him. He grinned at the way the piano had made several discordant notes when her arse had been on it, and his hips pumping against her. She’d looked perfectly indecent then, back arched, hands splayed behind her, hair loose and falling around her - which was a look that always looked good on her.

They’d made their way through the last half of Bridgerton - she’d missed several episodes because of work, and he was a lot less surprised to find his lap occupied with an armful of determined Detective, actively stripping him. There was a tremendous amount of sex in that show, which had delighted him, and evidently got his Detective worked up because she’d blown his mind (and his cock) twice. He had of course returned the favour - he was, after all, a generous lover.

He stood now, facing the wall of suits in his closet, unable to decide on one. He could always decide on clothing, so he really was nervous, which was ridiculous. It was like believing that wanking would send you blind. Completely ridiculous - he could attest, because if it were true, he’d have been blinded centuries ago. He inhaled slowly, then let the breath out slowly. This seemed to work because after a few more breaths he was able to focus and pick out a suit. His Detective was in the bathroom, changing. He’d only told her that she’d need to bring something to wear on a date. He hadn’t said where it would be, however. He changed quickly, folding his pocket square neatly and tucking it in before he went to make the final arrangements.

Chloe stood in the bathroom, debating between the two choices of outfit. The black slinky dress would accentuate everything, but was also fairly revealing, something she’d brought on a whim, but never really intended to wear, at least not in public. The blue was floaty, and the skirt swirled a bit if she turned. It would emphasise the colour of her eyes. It would have been easier if Lucifer had told her what kind of date they were having, so she took a photo of herself in each option, then sent them to Ella and Linda for votes. LiLinda,nowing the plans involved, had told her to wear the blue if she wanted to be pretty and comfortable, or the black if she wanted to be sexy and comfortable. Ella has simply said, wear the black.

She sighed and put the black dress on. The neckline dipped down into a v that stopped just between her breasts, and with the thin straps it felt like she was hardly wearing anything. The skirt had a slit that came almost up to her hip on one side. The whole thing was made from sheer black material with thicker bits in strategic areas, so nothing was actually revealed. Pulling some of her hair back with a clip, she added just a bit of makeup and considered herself done.

Chloe opened the bathroom door and could hear a murmur of voices then the ding of the elevator. The voices ceased, and she heard Lucifer reset the lock on the elevator. Stepping into the bedroom, she walked through to the doorway, just as he approached the steps. The look on his face as he took her in, made everything she’d been worried about fade away. He walked to her, extending a hand to her. She put her hand in his and he met her eyes. “Detective... Chloe, you look wonderful.”

She flushed a little, and was very pleased. He so rarely said her name (unless they were in the bedroom) so she knew when he did, he was feeling particularly emotional or it was especially important to him. “So do you. Who was that?”

“Oh, just some delivery people. Just adding the final touches.”

“What finishing touches? Don’t we have a date tonight?”

“Yes, but we’re staying in. Just you and me. No interruptions.”

Chloe beamed at him, and everything inside him that he hadn’t realised was tense, relaxed. He’d been worried that she would have preferred a proper date out somewhere, but his instincts had proven correct. “That sounds wonderful. A night in with my favourite angel.”

“I wasn’t sure… I did wonder if you would prefer a meal out somewhere, since Valentine’s Day is rather important to most humans.” He looked at her with that rare glimpse of shyness she sometimes saw. “I’ve never actually had a proper Valentine’s Day before. Normally I would spend it downstairs but it was one of few nights I would deliberately not bring anyone up here.”

Most of the time, until he reminded her with confessions like this, she forgot how lonely his life must have been before he had friends and her in his life. She stepped down a step, so their faces were level. “I can tell you now, the simple fact that you care enough to do something on Valentine’s Day, even if it is highly commercialised, means more to me than going out to some restaurant.” She kissed him softly, then cupped his face in her hands. “Besides, I like staying in with you.”

He lead her down the stairs and turned towards the balcony. A table, set for two, had been set in front of the open doors, just inside the penthouse. They would have an amazing view of the Los Angeles evening while they ate. She noticed the couch and armchairs had been pushed back as well. He pulled out a chair at the table and she sat down. He walked over to a wheeled cart she hadn’t noticed and brought it over. There were several covered dishes, and a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice.

He poured the wine into their glasses and stuck it back in the bucket, then uncovered the first dish which was appetisers that probably had fancy names, but just looked delicious. There were little stuffed mushrooms, salmon tablets and something very cheesy that had a hint of pine nuts and figs. There were also oysters, which Chloe passed on, but Lucifer ate happily. Although, Chloe thought, he would eat anything, recalling his Pringles and Nutella snack from the zombie bride case a few years ago.

The next course was the mains, goat’s cheese and spinach stuffed chicken breasts and pork tenderloins with a herb sauce. There was enough that they could split the dishes into two, and each have a serving. She’d never been a huge fan of pork, as she usually found it was fairly bland or dry, but this was perfectly cooked and the sauce helped bring out the flavours. She sipped her wine, which was lovely and not too dry but not too sweet either. When they’d finished their main, there was just dessert left. Chloe knew she couldn’t fit anything else in for a bit, so they decided to eat it later.

After taking the deserts to put them in the fridge behind the bar, Lucifer pulled Chloe to her feet and walked her to where the seats had been pushed back. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and aimed it in the general direction of the music system. The song began and she recognised the familiar notes of ‘Only You’ that they’d danced to after the year 3001 case. She smiled up at him, as that dance had been a good memory, one that had kept her grounded when he’d gone back to Hell. As the song ended, she did what she’d always regretted not doing the first time and kissed him, putting all her love for him into it. She broke the kiss and saw he looked a little dazzled. She stroked his cheek and said, “I, Chloe Decker, love you, Lucifer Morningstar and I will until the end of time.”

He didn’t know how to reply to that. He couldn’t explain the emotions swarming through him at that statement, so he simply went with what his heart told him he should say. “I love you, Chloe Jane Decker. Always.”

To give him time to wrangle his emotions, she stepped back. “I almost forgot, your present.”

She headed into the bedroom and reaching under the bed where she’d hidden it one morning when he’d been in the shower; she pulled out his gift and carried it out to the living area. She walked over to the table and poured more wine into both their glasses and brought glasses and gift over to where he still stood. “Here you go.”

He took the gift from her and sat on the arm of the couch to open it. He pulled off the paper and revealed a framed document on white paper with a black circle in the centre. The circle had constellations on it. He read the title beneath which said “When An Incredible Journey Began” and beneath was a date and location co-ordinates. He looked up at her, touched by the gift, but not entirely sure if he was correct in identifying it.

“You know what it is?” she prompted, watching the expressions on his face.

“Well, those are constellations, and it’s obviously a sky map or star map.” He answered, watching her face to see if he was right.

She took his free hand in hers and brushed her thumb over the back of his hand. “That’s right. Do you remember the date?”

“Yes. The day I came back.”

She nodded. “Things might have been a little rocky, but seeing you - the real you, that morning. I wasn’t sure if wanted to laugh, cry or scream, but I was so glad it was you.”

He smiled, that beautiful full smile that he kept just for her, and said, “I was glad to be home.” He stood. “I confess, I wasn’t sure what to get you. I could have gone with the traditional jewellery, but you don’t wear much other than the bullet necklace, which I can’t surpass at this point. I did think maybe a ring, but then there're expectations from other people that come with that type of thing, so I thought the better of it. After quite a bit of research into the subject, I came up with something I hope you’ll like.”

He walked over to the bar and reached over, then pulled out a large envelope. He gave it to her, and she took it, intrigued. She opened it and slid out a few pieces of paper. One was a recognition letter from the group who supported the spouses and families of police officers who had died in the line of duty, telling her they would put her donation to good use. Chloe’s mind boggled at the amount on the letter but her heart swelled with love - they had been very good to her and her mother after her father’s death and she tried to donate what she could each year. She hadn’t even been aware that Lucifer had known about it, but she wasn’t surprised. The second paper had a cluster of stars on it, one in particular shining brightly, with co-ordinates in his familiar printed handwriting. She read the rest of the writing and looked up at him. “This star is mine?”

“Yes. It’s a brand new star. The IAU,” he broke off, at her puzzled expression, and explained, “The International Astronomical Union, who are in charge of officially naming stars, will name it whatever they choose, but since I made it, I can give it whatever name I wish.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful. Can we see it from here?” Chloe asked, gesturing to the balcony.

“Yes, although not quite yet. I haven’t put it up there yet,” Lucifer replied, looking out at the night sky. Taking her hand again, he walked them over to the balcony, the music playing softly in the background as they stood overlooking Los Angeles. “Are you ready?”

She nodded. She was definitely ready to see this. He took something out of his pocket - a glass vial that contained something cracking with energy. She could see nebulous colours twisting and turning within the glass. He pulled the stopper out of the vial and, with an upward gesture, sent the contents of the vial shooting up into the air. It disappeared for a moment, then he pointed and she could see a fiery comet-tail shooting upwards through the night sky. It came to a halt and settled. When the tail’s light disappeared, Chloe saw a brightly shining star. “It’s beautiful. And you are never, ever going to be able to beat this as a gift.”

“Yes, I’m afraid I’ve outdone myself, actually.” He sighed wistfully. “Still, it will remain there for longer than anything else. About 10 million years, give or take a few centuries.”

They stood for a while, just staring up at the night sky. A cool breeze picked up and made Chloe shiver. Lucifer wrapped an arm around her and they walked back inside. The music changed, and he turned her into a dance, the tempo slow and steady. She enjoyed the sensation of being held by someone who made you feel safe and desired. The song ended and she linked her wrists behind his head and stretched up to kiss him. He bent his head to meet her lips and their tongues met, swirling around each other as the heat of the kiss intensified. Their hands ran over each other’s bodies, finding familiar places and tugging at buttons, zippers and clothes until half-dressed, they sank to the ground, the rug beneath their feet soft against their bodies.

They knew each other in ways they didn’t know themselves, finding just the right place to cause a quiet gasp or moan. He found the front-opening clasp of her bra and released it with one hand, then kissing his way down from her neck to nuzzle along the soft swell at the bottom of her breasts, pinning her wrists above her head as he made his way up to cover one with his mouth and suck the flesh surrounding her nipple, laving his tongue over and around it until hit peaked. Slowly, a divine torture had made his way to the other side, repeating the process until she was writhing under him, moaning her pleasure.

He moved down her body, leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake until he reached her waist. The dress was still there, having stopped at the top of her hips. He flicked his tongue into her navel, making her squirm, then using one hand, began to gently tug the dress down her body. She lifted her hips, wanted the dress off, but not wanting him to just rip it. A few more tugs and it was gone, revealing the small scrap of material that was her knickers. He made a rumbling sound deep in his chest as he looked at her, the firelight dancing over her skin. She really was his miracle, in more ways than she could possibly know.

He bent, pressing his mouth to the skin below her navel, working his way down to the waist of her knickers. Hooking his thumbs into the sides, he pulled them down and off, then lowered his lead further, nibbling at the flesh of her inner thigh before running his tongue down her folds, delving into find her clit, sucking it between his teeth gently. She clutched his hair, holding him in place as he worked his way down to dip a tongue into her pussy, licking the wetness pooling there. She moaned, enjoying the exquisite notion of being completely ravished. She felt the orgasm build as he shifted and pressed his thumb to her clit while his tongue dipped in and out of her. Her body tensed and crying out she came, the room going dark temporarily as her brain overloaded on endorphins.

A few moments later she blinked, opening her eye to find him sitting on his haunches between her legs, watching her. She beckoned him to her, and he lowered himself over her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She reached between them and undid his belt, then his pants. She moved her hands to his haps and shoved the pants down. He shifted and managed to get them off without moving off of her. Once they too were discarded, she said, “I want you. Now.”

He grinned and lining their bodies up, slid into her, filling her. They set a languid pace at first, content to spend as much time as possible with more gentle kisses, stroking hands and soft sighs. As the desire grew, their pace quickened, and the sound of their heavy breathing and flesh slapping against flesh filled the air, mingling with the long forgotten music. Shifting her hips, she adjusted to get more friction as he thrust in and out of her, letting the momentum do some of the work. He must have noticed because he slipped a hand between them and rubbed a thumb over her clit, giving her what she needed. The orgasm washed over her and she arched against him, cursing as she came. A few moments later she felt him stiffen against her, then on a ragged moan, cum.

At some point later they reached the bedroom. Chloe sat at the foot of the bed, observing her currently naked Devil going through his assorted playthings until he found what he was after. He closed the drawer of that section of his wardrobe, and strode over to her, his half-erect cock bobbing merrily as he did. She found this quite funny, but managed to just stifle her giggle. She didn’t think he’d be too happy if she laughed at his cock.

“This one,” he said, show her the toy. It was a strap-on, because she wanted to fuck him, and being who he was, he had readily agreed. It was something they did when she knew they wouldn’t be interrupted. “This one - the end that you get, is moulded to me,” he explained with a leery grin.

“You had someone put your cock in plaster to make a mould out of it?” she asked him. It was extreme, even for him.

He nodded. “Suki Price probably has a rubber version of my cock somewhere.”

“Who?” She remembered the slightly scary young woman who was obsessed with Lucifer. “That’s as much of you as she’d ever going to get.”

“Yes, she is a bit intense.”

She took the toy from him and gestured to the bed. “Well then, get comfortable.”

He snickered lightly and arranged himself belly down across the bed, butt in the air, legs slightly apart. After a moment, he snatched a pillow from the top of the bed and shoved it under his head. “Okay, comfortable.”

She picked up the bottle of lube that was on the bed beside her and stood, turning to face the bed. She knelt between his spread leg, and began massaging the backs of his thighs, starting just above the back of his knees, working out the knots of tension there as she worked her way up to his glutes and across to his lovely firm arse. Applying the lube generously to her fingers and to the soft skin where the cleft between his cheeks began, she worked her way slowly across and down, avoiding the puckered flesh for the time being. She ran a nail lightly over his perineum and cause him to emit a hum of approval as she did.

She pressed gently at the pucker flesh between his cheeks now, feeling it relax as he did, and with a bit more lube for good measure, she pressed further, sliding a finger into him. She wiggled her finger back and forth slowly, letting his body get accustomed to her presence, then circled, gently searching for his prostrate. Finding it she teased him gently, making him groan sinfully into the quilt. She eased her finger back and with a bit more lube, slid it back in, joining it with another finger. She wiggled both fingers, ensuring he’d be more than ready when she fucked him. She used her other hand to run a finger down the back of his balls, making his whole body quiver. Satisfied he was ready now, she gently slid her fingers out.

She applied yet more lube to the strap on, to the end going into her first so she could insert it and make sure she’d be comfortable as well. It fit just as he did, and she smiled a little at the thought of him sitting somewhere with his cock covered in plaster. She slicked up the other end, and adjusting her position, lined it up and pushed slowly into him. He let out a deeply satisfied sigh as she did. Taking hold of his thighs firmly, she began to thrust in and out of him, slowly at first until she got her rhythm. She reached one hand down between the front of his legs and stroked his cock, drawing a growling rumble from him.

She continued thrusting and stroking, her paces getting faster, but also less steady as she felt her own orgasm build up again. She paused, and he protested the loss of the friction until she bent and kissed him between the shoulder blades, hands coming up to seek the smooth planes of his back and shoulders. He shuddered at her gentle touch, and she found the muscles where his wings attached to his back and rubbed, pressing soft kisses to the spot. She pulled out, applied more lube and pushed back in, stroking his cock as she did and his wings popped out as he made an incoherent noise of pleasure.

She loved making his wings come out unexpectedly, as it meant he has was completely caught up in the pleasure she was giving him. She could feel her own orgasm coming back, and stroked him harder, thrusting into him faster and deeper until he came with a ragged moan that was ridiculously erotic and she followed. Before collapsing to the bed on top of him, she pulled the strap on out of him, and out of herself, and let it fall to the floor. After a while he shifted, rolling onto his side. He moved his wing and pulling her down to the mattress to cuddle her against him.

She snuggled in closer to him and said, voice quiet in the afterglow of their evening, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lucifer.”

He kissed the top of her head, and replied, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Detective.”


End file.
